Princess Summit
“It began as a mistake.” Got a secret Can you keep it? Swear this one you’ll '''save' ''Better lock it in your pocket S U M M I T Please do not use Summit/the content/the coding without my consent, please and thank you!! Summit belongs to Unique. P L A Y L I S T ( E X P L I C I T ) Taking this one to the '''grave' ''If I show you then I know you won’t tell what I said ’Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is '''dead' ''Why do you smile like you’ve been told a secret? A P P E A R A N C E (Credit for the writing of the appearance goes to Marbles!!) A soft, shimmering sunset of a dragon, painted slightly with dark, burnt colors near the edges of her tail, swirls into view, a grand view of warm gradients. From the tall, slim and powerful body, to eyes of pure amber, with little black bugs in them, you can tell, that this is Princess Summit. A beautiful look of glory and power seems to shine right off her scales as does the sunshine. Her careful, amber eyes, watching, and waiting, like a strict dance teacher. With a graceful step and elegant waltz, the princess seems like the new Queen of the SkyWings. Now you’re telling lies ’cause you have sworn to keep it But no one keeps a secret No one keeps a secret Why when we do our darkest deeds do we tell? P E R S O N A L I T Y *boastful *confident *motivated *enjoys discussing and learning about politics *unbelievably jealous of anyone that has the potential to overshadow her *honestly she can be a real bish but we love her anyway *tries to act smart and all knowing *she isnt shes just a baby and she needs to stop trying to grow up so damn fast smh *play with your brother or something They burn in our brains, become a living '''hell' ''’Cause everybody tells Everybody tells Got a secret A B I L I T I E S text Can you keep it? Swear this one you’ll '''save' ''Better lock it in your pocket Taking this one to the '''grave' H I S T O R Y text ''If I show you then I know you won’t tell what I said ’Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is '''dead' ''Look into my eyes, now you’re getting sleepy Are you '''hypnotized' by secrets that you’re keeping?'' R E L A T I O N S H I P S A C C E N T O R text F I N C H text B E N I T O I T E text P A R E N T S text I know what you’re keeping I know what you’re keeping''; ''Got a secret Can you keep it? T R I V I A text ''Swear this one you’ll '''save Better lock it in your pocket Taking this one to the '''grave' ''If I show you then I know you won’t tell what I said G A L L E R Y Summit-0.png|by Wisteria!! FRSummit.png|http://www1.flightrising.com/FR design by Sab!! ’Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is '''dead' 'You know you’re your own assassin' ''You don’t need no help with that It’s your back that you’ve been stabbing When are you gonna understand? Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Icebutterfly116) Category:Occupation (Government Official)